Effortless
by Anodynic Love
Summary: ONESHOT. Kai grabs the attention of the girls while he's...mowing the lawn. KaiOC TysonHilary RaySalima MaxMariam


**A short story about Kai, stealing the girls' attention by...mowing the lawn.**

* * *

Hilary wiped the perspiration off her forehead. Today was cleaning day at Tyson's dojo and he wasn't alone on cleaning the place. He had gathered the gang, consisting of Max, Ray, Kai, Sora, Mariam, Salima and Hilary. Grandpa had set everyone individual tasks and they were all spread out in the dojo, doing what they were told to. Hilary had just finished cleaning up the kitchen, so she wandered out to the lawn. There, she saw Sora sitting cross-legged on the wooden steps of the porch, with a silly smile pasted on her face.

"Sora, have you finished with wiping the windows?" Hilary asked as she took a seat next to the girl in question.

"Yup," The latter replied, a slight dreamy quality to it. Eyeing the redhead in confusion, Hilary followed her gaze. It was Kai, who was mowing the lawn. He had headphones clamped to his ears and his eyes were closed. He had ditched his white scarf and was wearing a white sleeveless shirt coupled with jeans. Giggling, Hilary sat back. The redhead was hooked. Though Hilary had to admit, Kai could look really hot if he made the effort. Heck, he wasn't even trying and already looks GREAT!

"You've been sitting here for…how long?" Hilary asked with her eyes still glued on Kai.

"Ever since I started wiping the front window," Sora breathed. "Good Lord, am I the only one who seems to be feeling the heat??"

"You're not alone." Hilary disagreed. Both girls laughed before sinking back to watching Kai. Pretty soon, Salima and Mariam found the two girls who had their eyes transfixed on the two-toned haired team captain.

"Yoo-hoo!" Salima waved a hand in front of Hilary's face. "What are you guys looking at?" She asked as she too sat down on the steps. Mariam laughed as she found out what –or rather who- was the object of attention of the two girls.

"You two are unbelievable…" Mariam shook her head as she leaned against the wooden pillar.

"Well, I don't blame them really." Salima smiled. "The scenery is gorgeous." Hilary and Sora immediately nodded enthusiastically. Mariam looked up and found Salima entranced by the team captain too.

"Heavens, what will your boyfriends say...?" Mariam shook her head teasingly. Getting no answer, Mariam herself focused her gaze on Kai. Perspiration ran down his neck and he ran a hand through his hair, rumpling it up more. "Oh well, if you can't beat them, join them." Mariam muttered and turned to watch Kai. Soon, four girls were sitting on the porch, watching the lone team captain cut the grass.

"Do you think he knows we're here?" Salima murmured.

"I doubt it." Hilary replied as her eyes followed Kai's movements. He had uncapped a bottle of water and taken a drink. A shiver slipped down Sora's spine, she shivered. For a second, she could have sworn his eyes slid to her direction. But after a nano-second, his eyes flickered shut as he downed the last drops of the water.

"Hey, what are you girls doing?" Ray's voice came, breaking the girls' concentration. All of them shushed him and continued the Kai-watch. Ray raised an eyebrow as it dawns him.

"Ray, did you find the girls?" Tyson entered.

"Yup, they're here." Ray said, rubbing his temples.

"What the heck are they doing?" Tyson glanced down at the four fascinated females. "Are they doing what I think they're doing??"

"Yup,"

"They're staring at Kai???" Tyson yelped. "MAX!!!!" Soon, the blonde was at the scene.

"What??? What's up with them?" Max pointed at the girls. "Are they eyeing up Kai??"

"Appears to be the case," Ray sighed.

"Darn Kai, I wanted to mow the lawn!" Tyson huffed. Ray's eyebrows disappeared under his bangs.

"YOU wanted to mow the lawn?? Grandpa wanted you to do it, but you turned it down quicker than a blink of an eye!" Ray pointed out. Tyson turned beet red.

"Have you ever heard of reverse psychology, Ray?? Anyway, what are we going to do with them??" Tyson changed the subject.

"Dunno: something that will snap them out of it. I feel gay standing here looking at Kai." Ray muttered.

"Here's what we do…" Max started. "We will…"

After a few moments, the three guys stood by their girlfriends. At Max's signal, they scooped them up and headed into the house. Snapping out their reverie, the girls screamed blue murder. "PUT ME DOWN!!!!" Hilary yelled. "I'll kick your ass!"

"No can do, Hils." Tyson muttered as he brought her into the dojo. "You're no longer allowed to look at other guys."

Sora was left alone and she couldn't help but laugh when the other girls were taken away by jealous boyfriends. She eyed Kai as he finished up his chore. He was wiping his hands on a towel when he made his way towards her. Kai was smirking and his head was cocked to the side, giving her an inspection. Turning red, Sora shifted aside to make space for him. He sat down and gave her outfit a lazy sweep of his eye. She flushed and wished she wore something a bit longer than shorts. "So…" She scooted closer to him. "Had fun?" He gave her look that clearly read 'are-you-crazy-or-just-being-stupid?' "Guess that answers my question…" Sora murmured. Just then, she felt his finger travel up her leg and circle on her knee. She looked up and found herself face-to-face with him.

"What's the matter?" He drawled, taking in the color that rose in her cheeks. "You look like you're the one who was under the sun…" He smirked. Sora bit her lip, resisting the urge to melt straight into his arms.

"Oh?" She retorted coolly. His eyes shifted down to her lips, and she realized how long his lashes really were.

"Yeah," He propped himself up with his elbow and their lips were inches apart. 'Aw, who cares? I waited long enough for this!' Sora thought angrily. 'Hm, maybe I should ask him-'

"Can you mow the grass the next time?" She blurted out. Kai drew back before smirking. She could tell he was trying to keep himself from laughing. Snuggling into his arms, she slipped a hand under his shirt, rubbing his toned stomach.

"We'll see." That was Kai: never a straight answer under these circumstances.

"Please?" Sora pressed a kiss to his neck and she felt him shiver. "With sugar on the top…?" Then she moved up and kissed the point under his ear. Kai closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around her. "I'll give you candy…" His eyes shot open as he pulled away from her.

"Are you talking to the right person?" He asked, quirking his eyebrow questioningly.

"Oops, I forgot," She commented sarcastically. "I'll polish Dranzer for free."

"No thanks, I can do that perfectly myself."

"So what do you want?"

Kai smirked, drawing Sora near to him. "You'll figure that out."

* * *

Me: So how was that? It is just a random story…REVIEW! 


End file.
